Kiarma Speren
Email: kristenowens@iburst.chilli.net.au Description Division: Infantry, Band of the Red Hand Age: 18 Place of Origin: Caemlyn, Andor Weapon of choice: Shortsword Secondary Weapon: Unarmed Combat Physical Description: Kiarma is quite formidable looking, at first glance. At around 5â€™7â€, she is not overly tall, but the way in which she holds herself makes her appear larger. She has long, raven black hair which she always keeps in a braid down her back, and her eyes are a clear, emerald green, highlighting the paleness of her skin. Far from unattractive, few would call her pretty, her build more athletic and muscular than feminine, and hardness in her features, a result of a harder life and a stubborn nature. History Raised in Camelyn, Kiarma has seen much of the world in her 18 years. Her father was a merchant and her sole caregiver, after the death of her mother when she was still only an infant. Her Four older brothers also helped in raising her, resulting in a somewhat boyish girl, with little care for her appearance or for those things she considered "girly". Travelling with her father and his merchant trains, she came to admire the mercenaries he would hire to help guard their goods. Despite her father's insisting that the job was not suited to a girl, Kiarma had her heart set on it, and would make friends with the mercenaries, and learn from them what she could. One gifted her with a shortsword, likely stolen, but treasured by Kiarma nonetheless. She would practice relentlessly, with both the mercenaries and her brothers, until she was considered skilled enough to at least hold her own. Not all her time was spent travelling, the remainder was in Caemlyn, working in the markets with her father, where she proved to have little talent for bargaining, her pig-headedness making for unsatisfied customers, and more than a few scuffles, where she learnt her hands and feet weren't entirely useless as weapons either, though she preferred her precious sword, which she took to wearing everywhere. After her last scuffle, which left a customer with a bloody nose, Kiarma was banned from working in the market. To amuse herself she would frequent the local inns and taverns, and took a great liking to drinking and gambling, much to the disdain of her father and the encouragement of her brothers. And so she would continue, until it was time to move on and purchase more goods. As she grew older, her father came to trust her to work as a mercenary on his merchant trains, a job she relished, brandishing her sword with pride at every turn, and enjoying it all the more when she had cause to use it. It was one such trip that showed Kiarma a new way of life, as she heard of a place called the citadel, and the army that lived and trained therein. Having never seen a trained army, Kiarma abandoned the party to assuage her curiosity, riding towards their camp. The sight was such as she had never seen, and instantly she knew where her true calling lay in an army, this army. Where she would be trained to her heart's content. Sending a brief not of explanation to her family, she returned, and lay her fate at the feet of the Band. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Infantry